Akatori's Leadership Skills 2-26-14
Participants Ken'ichi Ryu, Yamanaka Akatori Roleplay Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori would lay on a bench outside of the General Store that was owned under her family name. Sheilded by the canopy, rain pressed down softly today, a rather unusual sight in Ame. ka listen carefully to each drop bounce of the steel roof as she tried to think of something to occupy her active mind. As a small sigh popped out between her pale pink lips, before picking herself up and assuming a meditation stance and closes her eyes. Right before she is able to block out the sounds of the world, a small origami butterfly lands on the tip of the nose. Aka would open her eyes in a flicker, paranoid by the disturbance to her mental training, but is happy by what she sees infront of her. Eye's twinkling, she lets out a cheer- A message from Lady Geikami!!!!- As the butterfly floats off her nose and settles in the air, it would unwind from its complex folding and reveal a message straight from her Sensei. She muttered under her breath the message- "Akatori, Hello young one. I have a simply request for you today. Meet at the second training grounds by the town outskirts for training. Come alone and be prepared for what is ahead. Sincerly, Lady Geikami- YEAH TRAINING TIME!- Would be blurted out her lips as she dashed full speed ahead. Upon arrival to the grounds she was shocked by the emptiness, only observing a stream, some large rocks, and a bamboo wall. Aka would sit down on a rock, and await her Sensei and team to arrive- Assistant Sensei Ken'ichi Ryu LightFang: - "Ah I didn't expect you to get here so soon." Ken'ichi would say to the young girl who just arrived on the scene. "The others haven't even made it here yet, you must be pretty fast. That or you were nearby when you got the message." Ken'ich would drop down from a low branch of a nearby sakura tree and step onto a flat rock in the center of training ground two. He would look over the girl through his blind fold for a moment and then he would lean forward and lift his blind fold over his right eye to look into hers. This would show his byakugan eye but also alot of the scarring around his eye socket. Hopefully this wont scare the girl but he had to establish this eye contact for a simple genjutsu activation. The byakugan is known to see through genjutsu and like the sharingan can be linked to genjutsu so utilizing that Ken'ichi has now made everything from this point an illusion. He would smile and pull his blind fold back down as he stood up straight again. "Yep your Akatori Yamanaka of Team 1 alright. Ah and here come your teammates, are they always so late?" Yu Geikami and Yazuka Hyuga would be walking up and stand to either side of Aka. Yu would be the one to speak up and ask, "Who is this guy, didn't Kazumi Sensei ask us to be here?" Ken'ichi would interject and say," Yes thats true the message was from her, but i am the one who was to meet you here. I am Ken'ichi Ryu, and as of now I will be acting assistant Sensei of Squad 1. I was given this job for the extent of Lady Geikami being away on her mission with Lord Amekage. Due to the unkown ammount of time they will be gone i was chosen to make sure you three dont slack up on training. Any questions?"- Guest_Akatori2: -Akatori smiled boldly at her new temporary sensei. She was intrested that he had the byakugan without being a member of the Hyuga Clan. She would be intrested in his pale eye, and how beautiful it looked clashing with the color of his red hair. Without breaking eye contact she spoke- Nope Ken'ichi Sensei. Speaking for the team, We are ready for what you have in store.- She couldn't stop looking into his eye. The more she stared the more intresting it became to her- The Test LightFang: -"Well then little lady, I'm glad to hear it. Now then to start your training." Ken'ichi would reach to his sides and unzip both of his medical pouches. A strange pinkish sand like substance would begin to fall to the ground from each of them and form a small circle arround him. "This is Neodymium sand. It is a highly magnetic metal that i can manipulate with my magnetic style chakra. It is one of my ninja tools and i plan to use it in todays lesson." Through his blindfold Ken'ichi would look from each of the genin. He would be silently sizing each one up, even though before this he had already studied each of their info cards. A grin would cross his face knowing that the next task would be almost impossible for them. "As for your training, your challenge is...... to kill me." Ken'ichi would cross his arms as if he was a bit full of himself knowing a genin couldnt be capable of that. "begin when ever you are ready"- Guest_Akatori2: -Her eyes grew wide with disbelief to what her sensei said. Aka attempted to analyze what has behind what he had just said. Thinking about what harsh words, she figured that the point must be to test the abilities of teamwork between the three and also their individual strength. -Hmm... Alright Sensei, we will play your game. -A sickly smile filled her face as a gleam of determination shined from her pale olive eyes. She would pat her two teamates slightly on the back and let out a roar of power- Follow my lead boys, we can take him together! -Akatori would flip backwards and throw two hands into her sturdy tool pouch, gripping two shuriken between her knuckles. She would let the two in her left hand go aiming for his head while in the air, and the shurikens in her right hand for his thighs upon landing on the ground- LightFang: -He would see the girl jumping to action quickly with almost no hesitation. 'Ah interesting,' he thought to himself,'she seems like she may see through this challenge.' Uncrossing his right arm from over his left, Ken'ichi would raise his hand up and the pinkish sand would seem to react quickly moving in an upward collum stopping all 4 shuriken in the sand. At that time the hyuga boy would be moving in for an attack of his own. yazuka moved in what seemed to be the gentle fist style to try and get around the sand by rolling off its side. The only issue with that is he didn't seem to notice he had stepped on the sand itself and allowed Ken'ichi to move it effectively tripping Yazuka and sending him tumbling behind him. Yu on the other hand seemed to move more cautiously affectively hiding himself in some thick bamboo to the side of the training field. 'hmm, good guess she hasnt caught on yet.' he thought. Ken'ichi would then call out, "Come on, im just standing here! Heart, brain, jugular, pulminary, articulary, windpipe, Superior vena cava, lungs, hit me in one of those places and you could easily kill me! Now stop messing arround and kill me!"- The Loudmouth Leader Guest_Akatori2: WHAT THE HELL BOYS! -Akatori would burst out in a dramatic way. She never really loses her cool when it comes to missions and training sessions, but she was upset. The guys usual always listen to what she orders. Besides, they did deam her Team Captain. Aka growls at what the boys were doing. She knew that Yu wouldn.t go into hiding like that. He posses to much confidents to ever hide in the thickness of bamboo. Regaining her calm, Aka bursted out some comands to her friends- Ok guys, Sensei's defense will be tough to get through. Yu get out of the thick and hit him with a Paper Kunai volley from above, while me and Yazuka get in close.- Akatori the began to dash foward at her scary sensei, with a kunai in hand, once at a close range, she would toss the kunai at his jugular while entering Dynamic Entry position aiming her forceful kick at his left shoulder- LightFang: -Ken'ichi would remain standing in the center of the training field where he hadnt moved from yet as he saw the young yamanaka girl bark orders at her two team mates. 'What a leader...' He thought to himself sarcasticly as she just yelled out exposing her only comrad smart enough to try and hide and get a suprise attack in. Still the Geikami boy seemed to follow her orders by jump out from the top of the bamboo shoots and sent out a volly of oragami shuriken. These shuriken were targeted to rain down over Ken'ichi at the same time that Aka would make contact with him fromt he dynamic entry. "Coming from two angles? Smart move, but... NEXT TIME DONT YELL OUT YOUR ATTACKS!" As the kunai neared Ken'ichi's neck he threw his right hand up to catch it followed by raising his left arm to cross in an x over his right. As Akatori came in for the dynamic entry he would aim this x to take the blunt of her force. This would effectively block the hit but not without causing hi a bit of discomfort to his forearms. However this was his plan to allow him an opening. Once her foot connected with his forearm kenichi would lean back with the impact and fold his arms over the end of her foot to attempt and catch her mid kick. If he catches her he would turn his body sideways to use her momentum from the entry and displace her to being above himself. This would leave Akatori in the way of the paper shuriken that Yu sent out. Ken'ichi would be attempting to use her as a shield for this as well as make her get hit by her own team mate. Yazuka however did not follow orders and hung back to evaluate this manuver, lucky for him... If akatori is hit by the paper shuriken approxametly 3 would strike her and sink about a 2 centimeters into her skin- Guest_Akatori2: -As her foot connects with his forearm she feels the power she put into it. "I know we can put him down if we strike as one!" Akatori would think in her head. This attack was quickly countered. She watched as Ken'ichi leaned his body back and driving Aka up with his forearms into the direct path of Yu's paper shurikens. Akatori cursed herself out under her breath, feeling stupid for underestimating the hand to hand combat abilities of a Jounin. She had to think quick before the deadly origami dug into her skin. At the last second, Akatori was able to use her body replacement technique to switch places with a thick block of wood. The shuriken would dig in about 2 centimeters into it. Akatori reapeared about 15 yards away from her sparring partner and with a kunai in hand. She squated down as she would continue to think about the strange vibe from the match. It was weird that only one of them was taking action while the other just stood there, or went into protection. Akatori knew that in order to win this spar teamwork was needed from all members. She decided to pick apart what was up with her teammates by seeing what they would do without her. Akatori would place the kunai in her mouth and put her hands together- Ok guys go attack without me, I need to charge up for something- She would call out loud to them, even though it was a lie. She had no need to charge, but wanted to see their actions without her. Tradgic Life of a Shinobi LightFang: -Ken'ichi would be a little confused by her deciding not to attack him and instead having her teammates act on their own. It was true she had figured out that attack all togeth would be an easy way to take down a jounin, yet she decided to hang back. Following her orders Yazuka took off charging in on Ken'ichi with the gentle fist style. As he provided close quarters combat Yu was hanging back send wave after wave of paper shuriken. Ken'ichi would toss the kunai he caught from Akatori and toss it to the ground before Yazuka was close enough for his first attack. He would match the genin blow for blow making it look easy as he blocked every attack the kid sent out. At the same time Ken'ichi was half focusing on controling the sand arround him to raise up and block each wave of paper shuriken. Yazuka would seem to press harder on his onslaught and effectively force Ken'ich to move back a few steps. However Yazuka would fail to notice that he was now standing in the center of the ring of neodymium grains Kenichi had placed at the begining of this test. Ken'ichi was well aware of this though and made use of the next attack yazuka sent out to counter with a straight palm jab to the chest of the genin. Doing this Ken'ichi would stun the hyuga kid long enough for him to raise his hand. When he did this he would mutter the words "Sand Coffin." the neodymium sand would quickly swirl arround the boys body and immobilize him completely. Yu would be stunned by what had just happened and stand with his mouth hanging open as he saw his team mate slowly be lifted in the air surrounded by a caccoon of pinkish sand. "Yazuka Hyuga... You have failed... SAND BURIAL!" Ken'ichi would tightly close his hand and the caccoon of sand would seem to get a bit smaller with plumes of blood bursting out from different angles. The metallic sand would fall back to the ground as would the lifeless body of Yazuka Hyuga. Ken'ichi would be standing almost uncaring as Yu Geikami was on the verge of tears. The genin would let out a loud cry before quickly charging Ken'ichi. This would blind side him and the genin would succeed in tackling the jounin into the near-by river. At this time Ken'ichi would shift the favors. Due to this being an area out of Aka's sight he would use this to switch places with the genin shifting Yu's appearance to be his own and shifting his appearance to be of Yu's. He would give off a struggling fight before Ken'ichi in the body of Yu is seen flying up out of the river and onto the bank. The Ken'ichi impersonation would emerge from the river and stand over Yu looking down at him in disapointment. Yu (Ken) would jump up from the ground as send out another round of paper shuriken to provide him cover to move back and stand protectively near Aka.- Guest_Akatori2: -As a single tear slides down her face, it was her hope leaving her body. In her hyper active mind, images of all the times she had been with Yazuka flashed through. From the time he complimented her on her hair, to all the nice words he said when getting Yu to choose her as team captain. Aka stayed strong on the outside, but her inside felt shattered. Without any thought at all, Akatori stood up and ran the fastest she had ever traveled to Yazuka's lifeless body. Her kunai slipped from her hand, just like how she slipped away from battle, leaving him to die. Upon arrive to his body, she would wipe the blood off his face, and begin to let more tears shed from those olive green eyes and pound on his chest.- This is my fault. All my damn fault!- Her voice was harsh and loud, like the cry of hawk; warning prey.- Sensei, we can't continue. You have to help him sensei. I don't know if he is still alive...- She would burst out at Ken'ichi, while felling Yazuka's left wrist for a pulse- Test One: Failed LightFang: -Yu(Ken) would drop his gaurd as he saw Akatori run off to Yazuka's body HE would follow behind her and place a hand on her shoulder. "Aka, stop it's to late for him. Can't you see he is already gone. We have to forget it and protect ourselves, or we could be next. Ken'ichi(yu) would begin to walk up to Aka as she was screaming for him to help Yazuka. He spoke out as he stopped infront of them, "I cannot help him, this is the way ninja live. You must realise at sometime you will have to see your teammates die. I had to show you this." He was speaking as if he was solely talking to Aka and ignoring Yu's existance. "You are the leader of this team correct? Then you will have to go through tough situations like this every day, and one more thing. You never leave your team mates to fight alone, esspecially when your opponent is much stronger than you." Ken'ichi(yu) would turn to face Yu(ken) and Yu(ken) would begin to speak,"He's right Aka, Infact you were so distracted that you didnt even notice that I switched places with Yu." He would gesture back to Ken'ichi who was now gone without any trace, then down to Yazuka who was also gone. when Aka would next look at Yu he would instead have returned to being Ken'ichi looking down at her with his arms crossed. "In this lesson I only had you come here because i wanted to see your leadership skills, and im not impressed. You have a long way to go. I want you to remember what you felt when Yazuka was killed in front of you, and know that something like that happens everyday in the ninja world. If your not ready for that then can you really be a strong leader or even a strong ninja?" Ken'ichi would start to walk away and turn back to say, "Reflect on the lesson i gave you today, learn from it. Next time I expect better results."-